Thirty one days in November by sarsaparillia in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Ao menos, a guerra acabou. .: SasuSaku/ COMPLETA :.
1. Save you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. (Bonitona, eu to com saudade de voce :))_

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

_**Agradecimentos/Special thanks: **I'd like to thank you, Sara-chan, for letting me translate this. Ne, I had so much fun :))_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

_Save You_

_ela engana a morte para salvá-lo enquanto ele cai_

_- Não!_

A única palavra soou através do longo Salão dos Ancioes-Conselheiros, tao ríspida como um tiro.

Haruno Sakura estava no final do corredor, bateu os punhos sobre a mesa, chamas faiscavam de seus olhos. Fitou as pessoas mais velhas da Vila, determinada a não perder o controle durante essa reunião.

Os mais velhos sentaram-se reunidos sobre uma plataforma elevada, e levemente encolheram-se em vista aqueles orbes desafiadores.

Ela era a droga da _Haruno Sakura e sentiria-se amaldicoada se o deixasse_ morrer sem ao menos lutar.

- Então o que você propõe, Haruno-san? - O homem mais velho perguntou. Sentado ao centro, os dedos entrelaçados, as maos praticamente apoiando o queixo. Ele era velho e magro e cansado e Sakura sabia que deveria saber seu nome, mas ela simplesmente não tinha energia para dar a mínima para isso.

E ele estava tentando ajudar a livrar o mundo de uma das poucas pessoas com quem se importava e isso _não_ era nada legal.

- A morte é a punição para aqueles que traem sua pátria. Sempre foi assim, - disse o homem à sua direita.

Sakura podia sentir os movimentos involuntários dos próprios olhos. Ela queria gritar com eles - machucá-los, destruí-los da mesma maneira que havia sido destruída. Podia ver que Naruto estava prestes a faze-lo, e sabia disso pois o músculo abaixo de seu queixo estava claramente tremendo, seus punhos cerrando bem apertados.

Todos os sinais estavam la.

_Fique fria, mantenha a calma,_ disse a si mesma. A _Shishou vai lidar com essa situacao._ _Ela sempre soube o que fazer._ _Vai ficar tudo bem._ _Tudo tem que ficar bem._

Sakura atirou um olhar para sua mentora.

Tsunade sorria graciosamente. Empurrou o cabelo loiro por cima do ombro e olhou para todos eles, de forma educada e distante. - Senhores, - disse. - Agora, me escutem. A guerra acabou. Konoha teve muita, muita sorte.

O leve sorriso desapareceu. - Eu sugiro que vocês não mandem a sorte _embora._ Nós não queremos que algo _lamentável_ aconteça, como a perda de nossos heróis, estou correta?

Deixou a declaração pairar no ar por um segundo. Sakura observava com um sorriso cruel a forma como os Anciães processavam tais palavras.

Ficou tudo muito silencioso por um tempo, muito longo por sinal.

- Tenham um bom dia, senhores, - a loira disse finalmente.

Os anciaes à mesa olharam-se fixamente, boquiabertos. O sorriso cortês no rosto de Tsunade voltou, fazendo um gesto dismissivo para Naruto e Sakura. Eles responderam com um aceno simples de cabeca, e entao partiram.

Parecia que sua Schichou obteve certa vitória afinal.

. .

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Galera, esse e o** ultimo** "Projeto Naruto - Drabbles traduzidos" que posto esse semestre. Ele e curtinho, tem 31 shots, cuja traducao, adaptacao e betagem ja estao **completos.**_

_** Por ja estar completo, pretendo postar **todos os dias**. (Quando der, ate mesmo duas vezes por dia ;D)_

_*** Hoje teremos Ninfa e amanha/domingo, Laying Claim :)_

_**** Galerinha, eu to que to feliz com os ultimos contatos das senhoritas. MESMO. Ainda nao pude responde-los porque... bem, a minha "vida real" resolveu ficar uma zona de repente... Tao logo me der uma tregua, volto pra papear com cada uma de voces ;DD_

_***** Ok, meninas, gostaram do primeiro cpt? Essa fic e interessante. Eu terminei o processo de "tradu/adaptacao" dela e fiquei com a fic aqui nos meus Uploads um tempinho. Entao pensei: Ah cara, vou por online logo, ne. Bem, flores, espero que curtam. Estou postando diversos "drabbles" traduzidos antes de postar os de minha autoria :)_

* * *

P**s**: Os drabbles serao** continuativos**. ou seja, formam uma "historia completa"


	2. Find You

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Find You

_Pegue esta recém-descoberta liberdade e lide com ela um dia de cada vez_

...

Sakura colocou os braços em volta de si e entrou na prisão de segurança maxima de Konoha.

Era um lugar úmido e escuro e isso a fez estremecer.

Ela odiava gaiolas.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou.

- Apenas continue andando, - Shiho respondeu.

Ela não se preocupou em acenar com a cabeça, apenas começou a andar. Nunca gostara de Shiho - talvez fosse por serem muito parecidas, ambas muito inteligentes, muito tímidas, muito inseguras.

Ou, haviam sido parecidas... certa vez.

Sakura avançou, determinada.

Ela não era mais tímida, nem uma menina fraca e isso ja fazia muito tempo.

E, agora, tinha coisas melhores para fazer.

Caminhou, cela apos cela. A maioria delas estava vazia. Algumas não.

O corredor parecia nunca acabar.

Sakura caminhou e caminhou, arriscando um olhar para cada uma das celas. Vazia, vazia, vazia.

E foi então que o vira_ - Sasuke._

Sentado no canto da cela, obscurecido pelas sombras, a cabeça baixa, mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

Se nao o conhecesse, diria que ele estava rezando ou algo do tipo.

Mas ela o conhecia e sabia que isso era simplesmente impossivel.

O barulho das chaves contra a fechadura chamou a atenção do rapaz.

Ergueu os olhos - aquele olhos escuros e cautelosos.

Sakura sorriu-lhe assim que a cela foi aberta.

- Você pode sair, agora.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ok, personas lindas demais, hoje eu posto **2 shots** da fic ;D_


	3. Damage You

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Damage You

_ele vive esse legado de solidão em silêncio_

...

Pela primeira vez em cinco longos anos, Sasuke entrou no Distrito Uchiha.

Era como entrar em um cemitério.

Sakura andava meio passo atrás de si. Havia algo de sagrado sobre esse lugar - jazia vazio há tanto tempo que a kunoichi não sabia nem se _era autorizada_ a entrar aqui.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar.

Seus passos cessaram, o rosto neutro.

Ela permaneceu quieta.

O Uchiha esperava um discurso.

Esperava um ataque de raiva.

Esperava ser socado na cara.

Esperava que ela fosse agir como _Sakura._

Mas ela nao fez nenhuma dessas coisas.

Sakura lutou por sua libertação, e, em seguida, ficou muda.

E isso era irritante. E _inesperado._

Sasuke nunca gostou do inesperado.

Ela caminhou até a porta da frente. E sequer lhe poupou um olhar, quando disse. - Eu venho te pegar amanhã.

E foi embora antes que ele sequer pudesse responder.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes.

Quem era essa garota que iria se tornar sua carcereira?

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ok, galerinha, hoje tivemos mais 2 shots ;)_

_Desse eu particularmente gosto bastante. Pq... cara, isso nao e a cara do Sasuke e da Sakura?!_

_Ai ai..._

_Mas entao, amanha trago mais dessa (se der, mais 2 novamente :)_

_E tambem Laying Claim ;D_

_._

_Agora, bonecas, vou-me._

_Bjitos e nos vemos nos contatos! _

_Hime._


	4. Remember you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Remember you

_ele pegaria um resfriado se sua alma continuasse tao fria_

...

Ele estava de volta a escuridão do campo de batalha; aspirando fumaça, olhos embaçados, a cabeça latejando, sangue aqui, sangue ali, sangue _em todos os lugares._ Fogo negro em suas mãos, em seu olhar, e tudo em que podia pensar era em Itachi, Itachi morto, e na lua-

Os olhos do shinobi abriram-se.

Fitou o teto, mal conseguindo respirar.

O amanhecer roseo rastejava-se por sua janela.

Era aquele sonho novamente.

Era como morrer.

Sasuke empurrou os lencois para o lado e levantou-se, ainda tremendo. Foi a janela, os punhos cerrados. Abriu-a e fitou o lado de fora, todos os telhados dos moradores ainda adormecidos, cobertos por vermelho - aquele antigo e familiar sangue tao vermelho; Sasuke se encolheu e permaneceu silencioso.

A calmaria era como um soco no estômago.

Ficou la, na frente da janela aberta, tentando respirar.

* * *

_N/T:_

_ Galerinha, tai mais um :)_

_To na metade da betagem de Laying claim e doida pra postar pra gente ;)_


	5. Push you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Push you

_ela queria saber o que havia no interior da mente dele, ou pelo menos, ele desejava que ela o soubesse_

...

Sakura jazia do lado de fora do Distrito Uchiha, as mãos sob luvas negras nos quadris. Fitou os portões e franziu a testa. O ferro era frágil, enferrujado, _parecia_ velho.

Poderia esmagá-lo com apenas uma mão.

Este pensamento alegrou-a imensamente.

Sakura fez seu caminho através dos portoes. Poeira e teias de aranha - cercadas por silêncio e fantasmas. Afastou os pensamentos de si como se livrasse-se de algo venenoso e entao, bateu na porta da frente de Sasuke.

Cabelos e olhos escuros espreitaram pela fresta da porta.

Sakura não estava tão impressionada assim.

- Está pronto pra ir? Eu devo levá-lo para os campos de treinamento.

- Hn.

Fitou-o com uma expressão comica por um momento. Era como estivesse prestes a piscar para ele e apenas estivesse se contendo para nao faze-lo. Havia algo no ato que lhe lembrara da paixão de infância que sentia por ele naquele simples gesto, mas os olhos verdes semi-cerrados sequer disseram nada alem disso.

- Vamos. - disse a ele.

Ele a observou obter novamente o controle sobre a propria compostura, enquanto pegava os ultimos tracos do rosto feminino coberto pela máscara ANBU.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se gostava dessa nova versao dela.

* * *

_N/T:_

_ Personas, postei mais outro oh oh oh_

_Certo, o "povo aqui de casa" esta me mantendo fora da net por mais tempo que eu gostaria. Entao ta tenso pegar em LC *ahhhh*_

_To tentando (mesmoooo) traze-la ainda hoje pra gente, mesmoooo :)_


	6. Scar you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Scar you

_os efeitos da força de um punho contra seu rosto_

. . .

O chão se abriu.

Sasuke quase nao conseguiu evitar a queda no abismo criado pelo punho de Sakura. Quando a fitou, havia respeito em seu olhar escuro.

Um sorriso um tanto cruel cruzou os lábios da kunoichi.

Bem, já _era tempo._

Ela se inclinou em direcao ao chão, agachando-se. E virou a cabeça para fita-lo.

A mensagem foi alta e clara.

_Nós treinamos todos os dias aqui._

Fazia muito tempo desde que Sasuke teve de utilizar-se de sua forca total. Não desde... - mas enfim, entrar nessa trilha de pensamentos talvez nao fosse a melhor ideia.

- Vai lutar contra mim ou não?

- Você é irritante.

Ela lhe deu um soco no rosto e o fez voar ao longe.

. . .

Estava com a respiração pesada e um gosto metálico de sangue na garganta. Havia sangue escorrendo por sua perna de um corte profundo na coxa.

Ficaram presos em um impasse durante dez minutos.

Mas tudo o que podia pensar era o fato de que ela estava debaixo de si, e se ele movesse a cabeça _apenas um pouquinho..._

Um brilho de medo cintilou nos olhos de Sakura e ela o empurrou de si.

- Eu acho que.. _huff, huff … que_ ja é o suficiente por hoje.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Wahhhh, sentiram o clima, ne?!_

_Sentiram, neeee?_

_Ai ai, esses dois..._

_..._

_Bom flores, o lance e o seguinte: HOJE TEREMOS LAYING CLAIM (nem que eu tenha que amarrar minha familia nas cadeiras e me trancar no quarto pra postar as fics em paz! ahahah)_

_Serio, pessoal, to finalizando aqui o texto pra gente e a tardinha trago mais um cpt , certinho ;D_

_(A proposito, hoje tambem teremos mais um shot de "31 dias em novembro" - essa fic e gostosinha de ler, ne? Eu gostei a beca da resposta positiva de voces a ela :)_

_Bem, flores, nos vemos ainda hoje com as att de ambas e mais a "programacao das att de marco" ;D_


	7. Leave you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Leave you

_ela o permite lembrá-la de que não há lembrança que o tempo não possa apagar;_  
_que não há dor que a morte não consiga entorpecer_

. . .

Sakura fitou Tsunade, torcia a bainha de sua blusa vermelha entre os dedos. Havia um tom de decepção no ar quase tão palpável que a kunoichi poderia sentiu-lo em sua garganta.

- Eu não posso, Shishou. Apenas não posso. Agora não. Eu não posso. Eu não posso, - murmurou

- Esperava mais de você, Sakura,- Tsunade disse, em uma voz era suave e triste.

Sakura lançou um olhar para a mulher que a havia treinado - Tsunade a tinha ajudado quando Sasuke (-kun) e Naruto haviam partido.

A loira sentou-se a mesa do escritório, parecendo cansada. O jutsu da juventude agia tão perfeito como sempre, mas Sakura podia ver a tensão que sua mentora estava sofrendo. Estava la, em seus olhos, na linha fina que seus lábios formavam. Sakura não queria contribuir para isso, porque havia uma parte obscura de sua mente que pensava que, se não tivesse sido por Tsunade, ela provavelmente estaria morta hoje.

Isso particularmente nao era algo que gostava de pensar.

- Tsunade-sama, eu quero ir, por favor.

Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, Sakura odiava o desespero, mas estava disposta a lancar mao dele, se isso fosse necessário _para sair de Konoha._

Tsunade fitou sua aprendiz por um segundo, de forma pensativa.

- A única missão que tenho é ANBU, Sakura.

- ANBU é melhor que nada. - respondeu.

Tsunade não estava surpresa ao ouvi-lo. Entao entregou o pergaminho da missão em pleno silêncio. Missao de assassinato. E Sakura sabia que nao era o único trabalho que ANBU tinha. Como também sabia que era um trabalho certo dessa divisão especial.

A kunoichi agarrou o pergaminho e desapareceu logo em seguida.

* * *

N/T:

_Nhaaa, mais 2 :)_

_(agora to indo postar LC :D)_


	8. Hurt you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Hurt you

_ele tem uma mesa desordenada, café preto e o silêncio em seus ouvidos_

. . .

- OI, TEME!

As vezes, Sasuke realmente odiava Naruto.

Fez seu caminhou para fora, trancando as sombras da família Uchiha atrás de portas de ferro antigas e envelhecidas pelo tempo. Os segredos dos mortos eram melhor se deixassem guardados, Sasuke aprendeu tal.

Naruto riu.

Isso nunca era um bom sinal.

- Ohh, Baa-chan te pegou direitinho, Teme, ela te pegou _bonito_. Você vai trabalhar_ pra caramba _até segunda ordem! - Naruto cantarolou, segurando a barriga enquanto ria. - Tenho que te levar ate a Baa-chan.

Nada de bom poderia vir dai, Sasuke tinha certeza. Fitou Naruto, olhos próximo a um perigodoso estreitamento.

Naruto não se impressionou com tal - e esse era um dos efeitos colaterais de ser amigo de Sasuke. Havia superado o medo de morrer. - Vamos, Teme!

- … Onde está a Sakura?

Sasuke realmente odiava ter de perguntar isso.

E odiava ainda mais quando ouviu Naruto gargalhar ainda mais alto. - Eu estava imaginando quando você ia perguntar. Sakura-chan saiu em uma missão.

- Hn.

- Sinto muito, Teme. Ela se foi.

E isso quase não o surpreendeu.

* * *

N/T:

Galerinha, hoje eu trago mais 2 shots (se der tudo certinho ;D)


	9. Ruin you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

ruin you

_o sangue flui de seus dedos com cheiro de sucesso _

. . .

Sakura desabou sobre a cama da pousada.

O cabelo roseo empapado de suor, o branco imaculado do uniforme - agora sujo de sangue por toda parte, tornando-se marcas viciosas ja secas. Havia crostas de sangue sob as unhas.

_- Ugh, - _murmurou enojada.

Odiava sujar o cabelo de sangue.

O jato de água fria sobre as mãos foi um alívio. Tirou o uniforme e o jogou na banheira, deixando-o de molho. A água tornou-se um rosa pálido translúcido em minutos, enquanto o sangue saia lentamente do pano.

Sakura franziu o nariz e foi lavar o cabelo com a água da torneira da pia.

Bem, foi ela quem pediu por essa missão.

O silêncio soou como um trovão pelo ar.

Lavou o cabelo, retirando todo o sangue e suor, observando as crostas de sujeira escapar pelo ralo. E em seguida apagou a luz ao sair do banheiro.

Sentou-se na cama, no escuro, com o cabelo todo molhado e se perguntou por que Sasuke a fazia fazer coisas tão loucas.

* * *

N/T:

Mais outro ainda hoje? :)


	10. Miss you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Miss you

_ela era tudo sobre o que eles falavam_

. . .

Sakura saíra em sua _missão_ ja fazia oito dias, quatro horas, 15-minutos-e-meio.

- OI, TEME.

Um dia, Sasuke decidiu, realmente iria matar Naruto.

- Vamos comer ramen. Você vem?

Como se ele realmente tivesse escolha.

Deixaram o Distrito Uchiha minutos mais tarde.

(Sasuke nunca iria admitir quão aliviante era deixar o Distrito toda vez que o Dobe fazia isso. Fantasmas, havia fantasmas demais, e o shinobi não era bom em lidar com fantasmas. Ele tambem odiava ter que admitir isso.)

Naruto já estava balbuciando ao seu lado.

- Então, eu estava conversando com a Hinata-chan, pode acreditar que kawaii ela é, ela é tão kawaii - cara, fala serio - e estivemos pensando nisso desde que, você sabe... o aniversario da Sakura-chan esta chegando-

Sasuke se encolheu. Olhando para o chão, ele _se encolheu com_ o som do nome de Sakura passando pelos lábios de Naruto. Foi um encolher de ombros sutil, mas ainda era um vacilar, e por mais que Naruto nao fosse tao denso, ele tambem não era _estúpido._ Aquilo era realmente difícil de ignorar.

E este era _Sasuke,_ pelo amor de Deus.

Sasuke não _vacilava._

- Ne, ne, teme, você _sente falta_ da Sakura-chan?

- Eu _não sinto, -_ murmurou.

- Você… sente sim! Sente falta da Sakura-chan! Omy_ramen,_ eu aposto que a ama, nao e, Teme? Você a amaaaaa tantooooo!

- Naruto, seu idiota, cala a boca. Eu _não amo nao._

- VOCÊ AMA. VOCÊ AMA A SAKURA-CHAN. _OH MEU SANTO RAMEN,_ VOCÊ AMA A SAKURA-CHAN! SA-SU-KE E SA-KU-RA SENTADOS NUMA ÁRVORE-

Enquanto Sasuke tentava estrangular Naruto, vagamente pensou que Tsunade nao ficaria _tao_ zangada assim se o fizesse. Ele não estava sequer tentando quebrar a cláusula de _não-provocar-matança,_ porque este era Naruto. Sasuke estava, provavelmente, fazendo um bom serviço para todo o mundo.

_Todo_ o _mundo mesmo._

Huh.

Poderia até mesmo diminuir sua sentença.

Bem, esse era um pensamento feliz.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e voltou para a tarefa em suas maos.

* * *

N/T:

Galera, tai!

Foram 3 cpts fresquinhos pras senhoritas

:)


	11. Excuse you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Excuse you

_e essas são as consequências de se ignorar a verdade_

. . .

Konoha, bem no inciozinho da manhã, era parte da razão de Sakura querer abandonar a Vila.

(Porque havia momentos em que pensava, tempos em que fugir parecia a melhor opção - aqueles eram os tempos em que Sakura compreendia a motivação de Sasuke ter deixado a Vila. Se não havia mais nada la para tal pessoa, entao qual era o motivo de ficar? )

O cheiro de pão assado pairava no ar. Sakura caminhava pelas ruas com a mochila sobre o ombro. Quando o mundo inteiro estava em chamas com o nascer do sol e ainda era muito cedo para a maioria dos cidadãos deixarem suas casas, essa era a hora exata que Sakura gostava de Konoha.

Entrou no prédio da Hokage para deixar seu relatório.

O local já estava em polvorosa, mesmo que no início da manhã. Sakura sorriu um pouco quando seu nome foi chamado em uma saudação e praticamente cantarolou em resposta.

Sua voz morreu quando fechou a porta do escritório de Tsunade atrás de si.

- O Uchiha estava procurando por você, - disse a loira. E sequer desivou o olhar de sua papelada.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. - Bom pra ele.

Tsunade levantou o olhar para fita-la. Ela engoliu em seco, não tinha esperado uma recepção daquelas, com aquele olhar particularmente longo pairando sobre si. Era como ser radiografado.

Sakura manteve a compostura.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Tsunade endireitou-se na cadeira e suspirou. - Vá. Apenas va. Não deixe ele te ver. Te espero no hospital amanhã.

E aquilo lhe deu o gosto de vitória.

- Sim, Shishou.

* * *

N/T:

E a Sakura voltou de missao. (so pra saber que um certo Uchiha anda procurando por si e so pra fugir dele novamente. Ai ai)

Bem flores, minha pergunta e: Querem mais um shot ainda hoje?

:)


	12. Reject you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Reject you

_ela pode senti-lo dentro de si - ele é uma linha clara de giz sob sua pele_

...

_- Não,_ Naruto!

- Mas, _Sakura-chan_ -!

- Eu já disse que _não,_ Naruto! Coloca isso na sua cabeça! Eu não quero vê-lo! Eu ate te entendo, serio! Você quer que a gente seja uma família novamente, e quer que tudo volte a ser como era, mas _não da!_ Porque eu mudei! Você e Sasuke tem seu BroMance - que quase ultrapassa a fronteira do homoerótico se quer saber - mas eu não sou parte disso e não _quero_ ser!

- Sakura-chan ... - Naruto parecia desanimado.

- Eu disse que _não,_ Naruto, - disse, numa voz que sugeria uma quase gentileza. - Não.

- É apenas ramen, Sakura.

Sakura e Naruto olharam para cima tão rápido, que Sakura tinha certeza de foi de um jeito cômico. Sasuke estava lá, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, com uma expressão divertida na face.

Mas a raiva que se escondia nas linhas finas de expressão de sua boca quando a fitou dizia tudo.

Sakura deu um passo para trás e balançou a cabeça.

Não, ele não iria faze-la sentir-se culpada - ela não iria deixá-lo.

- Eu tenho que ir pro hospital. Vejo você mais tarde, Naruto, - disse.

E então ela deus as costas e começou a partir.

E entao, _como e a sensacao de ser deixado pra tras, hein, Sasuke?_

* * *

N/T:

Bom, Sakura-chan ta se vingando legal, hein! *APANHA*

Minha pergunta e: Por quanto tempo?

Oh oh oh

...

Personas, trouxe outro pra gente (vim corrida, mas amanha volto com mais coisitas e tmb pra por mais uma "leva de contatos" em dia ;D)

bjo bjo proces :D


	13. Erase you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Erase you

_ela é seu cata-vento, mesmo que não saiba_

...

Sakura sentou-se ao telhado, com os braços ao redor dos joelhos, trazendo-os ao peito.

O pôr do sol em Konoha queimava-lhe as bochechas; fitava ao longe, muito longe.

- Eu odeio matar pessoas.

- Hn.

- É tão confuso. Sangue por toda parte. Odeio ficar com sangue no cabelo. Isso é nojento. Não consigo suportar.

- Compreensível. - disse ele.

- Por que está aqui mesmo? - E fitava para todos os lados, menos para ele.

Ele deu de ombros e não disse nada.

- Às vezes te odeio. Às vezes não sei. Às vezes eu só ... não quero falar com você. Às vezes, nunca mais quero te ver de novo. Às vezes acho que sou louca. Às vezes te culpo. Às vezes me culpo. Principalmente quando estou cansada. - disse a ele.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria dito que ele parecia, de alguma forma, um ser desamparado.

Mas este era _Sasuke._ E Uchiha Sasuke não fazia o tipo _indefeso._

Sakura balançou a cabeça, seu enlace afrouxando sobre os proprios joelhos. E se levantou. - Estou indo encontrar a Ino. A-acho que vamos beber. Diga a Naruto que sinto muito. Mas eu não posso.

(Sakura odiava a frequência com que dizia essas palavras. Não poder, não conseguir - isso não era o que ela era. _Acho que posso, acho que consigo_ ...)

- Eu vou dizer a ele.

- Estou-Estou indo embora. - As palavras saíram antes que pudesse controlá-las. - Eu nem sei porque estou te dizendo isso. Mas vou partir amanhã.

- Quanto tempo?

- Bastante tempo. Enquanto eu puder ficar longe da Vila, legalmente falando. Há pesquisas que tenho que fazer e não posso fazê-las aqui. Tsunade-sama entende isso... ela saiu também, uma vez. Você também. Naruto também. Vocês todos ja partiram alguma vez na vida para ficar mais _fortes,_ mas eu _nunca_ tive essa chance. Então, estou indo agora. - Ela não ousou lhe fitar enquanto pronunciara tais palavras.

Sasuke não tinha nada a dizer. - Hn.

- … Nós não somos amigos. Você sabe disso, né?

- Eu sei.

- Bom.

Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos rosados, voltou para o quarto, e fechou a janela.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Woah, como eu nao vim ontem, hoje trago mais, sim ;D_

_Ahhh, e sim, tambem teremos mais um algo Naruto ainda hoje ;)_


	14. Forget you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

_Forget you _

_ o mundo na ponta dos dedos_

...

Konoha esquecia facilmente. Konoha perdoava facilmente. Konoha amava facilmente. O tempo passa e as coisas mudam, e Sasuke, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso.

Seis meses.

Ele realmente não a via fazia seis meses. Sabia que ela estava ocupada, sabia que estava trabalhando a ponto da exaustão no hospital, sabia que ela estava em missão, sabia que estava prestando serviços a estrangeiros que a consideravam com nada menos que a grande aprendiz da Godaime, sabia que ela estava estudando, sabia que estava pesquisando, sabia que ela tinha _ido embora._

Ele sabia de tudo isso, mas nada disso ajudava na tarefa de melhorar seu humor.

Todos eles a levaram para longe de si.

Não havia indicação de que ela estaria de volta em breve também.

Tsunade também havia lhe ensinando. Sasuke nem se dera conta de como tudo havia acontecido. Um dia desses, a loira entrou no Distrito Uchiha, jogou um colete Chunin em cima de si. E não era como se ele realmente tivesse uma escolha no assunto.

Surpreendentemente, Sasuke gostou da ideia.

Ensinar.

(Tsunade era uma professora assustadora. Mas e claro que ele nunca iria admitir tal em voz alta.)

Os alunos lhe fitaram com olhos brilhantes e, apesar da metade do tempo sua vontade ser de estrangulá-los, eles também lhe traziam um pouco de diversão. Eram agitados e loucos e cheios de vida, e para alguém que tinha passado a maior parte dos últimos três anos de sua vida em uma cela, estar cercado por aquelas crianças era também um alívio.

A Academia os liberava cedo no inverno.

Sasuke colocou um cachecol em volta do pescoço. Era azul marinho e branco, e se lembrava vagamente que Sakura lhe havia presenteado em um desses Natais de muito tempo atrás. Na época, ele não sabia porque o havia guardado.

Mas Sasuke não era tão denso como Naruto e, às vezes, pensava que talvez ela o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, a neve reluzia contra a luz dos postes da rua. As estrelas eram como pontos de luz no céu distante. O silêncio profundo da noite de inverno cantarolava pelo vento.

Isso o fez pensar em Sakura e em suas despedidas que nunca eram realmente permanentes.

Se Sasuke fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria assobiado em alegria durante todo o caminho de volta para casa.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Galerinha, hoje eu trago o cpt 15 pra gente tambem ;D_


	15. Dream you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

dream you

_ele está lá e a vê desmoronar_

...

Os sonhos vinham quando ela menos esperava.

Alguns bons.

Alguns simples e felizes, como correr pela floresta com o vento em seu cabelo; como sentar com Ino, bater papo furado na floricultura; como mergulhar os pés na agua do rio com Naruto ou encher a cara de dango e ramen, e usar jutsu médico, bombeando vida em uma pessoa que está morrendo _e vê-la ressucitar._

Mas a maioria deles não era assim.

A maioria dos sonhos eram amargos.

A maioria deles eram sobre_ Sasuke._

* * *

_N/T:_

_ Ok, personas, trouxe dois pra gente hoje._

_A proxima fic a ser att (la pra quinta/sexta) deve ser OBHandHH :)_

_.._

_Ha uma "agenda de posts" para o mes de marco la no meu perfil tambem :)_

_.._

_E flores, eu agradeco aos contatos - tanto pms, quanto reviews - as pms consegui por em dia, mas os reviews estou devendo... Eu quase nao consigo parar e sentar para simplesmente passar um tempo aqui no site... ai ai. *o lance aqui ta tenso*_

_Bem, galera, todo final de semana vou tentar tirar um bom tempo pra gente poder "colocar o papo em dia", ok ;D_

_(mas enquanto isso, vou postando "montinhos" de fics durante a semana pra gente ;)_

_._

_Bjo bjo proces,_

_Hime._


	16. Lose you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Lose you

_o câncer que é o afeto dele borbulha em seu estômago como ácido_

. . .

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!

Um borrão loiro e laranja se lançou sobre ela.

Sakura foi ao chao rindo. - Naruto, está _tentando_ me quebrar? Saia, você é enorme!

Naruto pulou de si, sorrindo amplamente. Ajudou-a a se erguer. - Ne, ne, sabe que eu nunca iria tentar te quebrar, Sakura-chan! Você iria me matar primeiro.

Sakura lhe sorriu. - Bem, parece que você aprendeu alguma coisa depois de todos os espancamentos ne, Naruto. Estou surpresa, eu nunca pensei que iria.

- Ei, isso é um insulto! - Naruto resmunga, olhos azuis arregalados.

- Vamos lá. Você vai me levar pra comer ramen. Vou te contar tudo sobre as coisas interessantes que aprendi!

Naruto empalideceu. - Uh-Sakura-chan ... Não que eu não te ame, porque eu te adoro! Mas, uh, eu meio que, uh, prometi-a-Hinata-chan-que-ia-leva-la-num-encontro. Por favor, não me odeie!

Um sorriso furtivo escapou nos lábios de Sakura.

- Demorou hein! É claro que eu não odeio você, mas se pensa que nao vou querer saber tudo sobre iss... - De repente, ela congelou.

- Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou, preocupado.

- Por que Sasuke esta de pé bem ali?

Naruto a fitou meio envergonhado. - Sakura-chan, não fique nervosa. É que … ele sente sua falta. Sei que ele é um Teme. Sei que ele e horrível em expressar sentimentos. Eu até sei que você ainda está com raiva dele! Não que eu realmente saiba o motivo. Porque, quero dizer, vamos lá, Sakura-chan, _fala serio._ Ele é o _Sasuke_ teme. E, assim ...

_- Naruto. -_ Sakura rosnou.

- Dê a ele uma chance, Sakura-chan. Ele te quer bem

Sakura o fitou. Ele só estava ali, de pé, observando-na através de sua franja negra.

O abismo entre eles não encolheu sequer um centímetro enquanto ela se dirigia para casa.

Talvez amanhã.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Galerinha, primeiro: ARIGATOU pelos comments!_

_Adoraria (M-E-S-M-O) ficar aqui umas boas horas para somente papear com voces - mas por enquanto, ta tenso... Nao tenho trazido long-fics durante a semana pq, novamente, a vida real ta tensa. MAS no final de semana a gente papeia bastante, teremos att de long fics e outros :DD_

_Susan, ari, Joo, dani, gabe, bela, sone, paulinha, lady, vivi, biah, lia, yok, princesinha rin, hana, eva arigatou pelos reviews. MESMO :DD_

_._

_Bjo bjo pras minhas fofas lindas e nos vemos!_

* * *

Ps: Pms/reviews e alguns cpts serao colocados em dia nesse final de semana - se a moira deixar! risos :)


	17. Touch you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Touch you

os_ dedos dele contra a pele dela é fogo incandescente queimando no escuro_

_..._

Sakura saiu do bar com a face rosada, rindo alto.

Muito, muito saque em muito, muito pouco tempo, e ela estava agindo como uma boba de cinco anos de idade.

Em qualquer outra pessoa, isso teria sido kawaii.

Em Sakura, Sasuke pensou, era apenas patético.

Cambaleou pelas ruas, mal conseguindo manter o equilíbrio. Esse fato era impressionante - Sasuke percebera o quanto ela realmente tinha bebido. Sua figura tremulava enquanto caminhava.

- Indo pra casa?

- Sim-não es-spere… sim, eu _estou_ indo pra casa, masssss isso não é da _sua conta_, - disse, apontando-lhe o indicador. O olhar verde desfocado.

Sasuke suspirou.

Isso não ia acabar bem.

- Sakura, você mal consegue andar em linha reta.

- N-nao tem problema.

Entao ela tropeçou e Sasuke a alcancou antes que a kunoichi caisse no chão.

Foi a primeira vez que ele realmente chegou a toca-la desde de a ultima vez que a golpeou na nunca, deixando-a inconsciente em um banco.

Sakura se agarrou a ele, bêbada, camabaleante e risonha.

Sasuke praticamente a carregou de volta para casa.

(Ele sempre estaria la para salvá-la, ela querendo ou não.)

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ai ai_

_Ai ai_

_Gostaram? _

* * *

_ps:_

_Agradecimentos pras bonitonas-lindonas que comentaram:_

_paulinha, yok, ari, **laurinha** (risos - gatinha, eu tmb tenho essa impressao!) , lia, holic, gaab, susan, lighting, wendel, dani, **Teh** (ahahah aquer dizer que a "inner Teh" anda sadica, hein! APANHA) ,** alice** (flor, a fculdade ta matando todo mundo - eu te entendo...), bela, y**ok-cha**n (ahaha cara, yok, mas ele merece um pouquinho ne, nossa heroina esta pintando e bordando! ) _

_:D_

_Arigatou pelos comments, meninas, assim que a "vida real" der um tempo pra eu respirar um pouquinho, volto e papeio com todas por pm :)_


	18. Help you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Help you

_ele está matando seu ritmo _

_. . ._

Sasuke nunca pensou que lhe fosse permitido sair em alguma outra missão.

Não depois de deixar a Vila como o fizera. Não depois da guerra. Não depois de... Não depois de Karin e Juugo e Suigetsu e tudo. Não depois de _Sakura._

Sinceramente, nunca pensou que teria autorização para usar chakra novamente.

E agora, de pé em um ramo da árvore do lado de fora da casa de Sakura, sangrando as 3:00 da madrugada, ele não tinha certeza se queria voltar aquilo novamente. Seu braço esquerdo inútil, ele não podia mover os dedos. Sangue escorrendo pelos bíceps.

(Ele iria voltar para o magistério, aquilo era menos perigoso para a saúde.)

A janela estava aberta.

Os dedos de Sasuke deixaram uma mancha de sangue sobre a madeira quando a empurrou.

- Sakura.

Ela estava desmaiada na cama, ainda vestida no jaleco do hospital. Parecia que havia chegado em casa fazia apenas algumas horas.

Sasuke estremeceu.

A mulher iria matá-lo se ele a acordasse.

Mas encarar uma Sakura violenta era melhor que encarar um hospital.

Sasuke odiava hospitais.

Ele balançou o braço da moca (e saltou para trás, com medo de levar um murro; neste momento, um dos socos de Sakura poderia realmente matá-lo).

- O-o q-que está acontecendo ...? Sasuke? o-o que… O que está fazendo aqui? Que horas tem ...?

- Sakura, - disse novamente. O sangue ja escorrendo sobre o tapete, ela iria pirar amanha de manhã. - Estou sangrando.

Sakura sentou-se na cama rapidamente, olhos abertos e atentos. - Você o _quê?_

- Sangrando, Sakura.

- Kami-sama, _sente-se,_ seu _idiota_. Por que não foi pro hospital? - E obrigou-o a sentar-se na cama. - O que aconteceu... quer saber, eu nao quero saber. Você sangrou no meu tapete.

Sasuke estremeceu. - Eu matei alguém.

Sakura assentiu. - Não me surpreende. O q_ue_ fizeram com você?

- Hn.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Faça o que fizer, apenas não se mova.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes e viu-a pressionar-lhe levemente o ombro. Um grunhido escapou-lhe a garganta, e a kunoichi balançou a cabeça friamente, ignorando-o por completo.

- Esteja certo disso. Isso vai doer.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Foi impressao minha ou a Sakura bem que se aproveitou nesse cpt, heinnnn?_

_*morre de medo* eheheh_

_._

_Flores, tai mais outro :)_

_Durante a semana trago uns "combinhos de posts" pra gente, ok ;)_

_bjo bjo_

* * *

_ps:_

_Agradecimentos:_

_laurinha, holic, wendel, ari, mari, susan, jan,** paulinha** (gata, sim, ja voltei pro "hell" - quer dizer, mais ou menos... *matei um monte de aulas tmb .. oh oh* risos, so tu me entende, mulher! A gente quase morre, mas nao vive mais sem "esses numeros" ne :), lis, sone, taiana, tsukiomi, hana, gaab, os "guests", **Teh** (menina, entao somos duas! ahahah), Nick-chan, **Bela** (ah belita, ele bem que merece passar uns "sustos" ne *apanhaaaa*)_

_ :D_

_Meninas, domo arigatou :DD_

* * *

pps: colocando as pms em dia hoje :D


	19. Taste you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Taste you

_ela o deixa em uma prateleira alta em sua memória_

_ para acumular poeira e teias de aranha_

...

Os treinamentos ficaram um pouco mais violentos depois daquilo.

Ao ponto em que Sakura realmente estava tentando _machucá-lo._ Não que Sasuke a culpasse (quem poderia culpá-la?), mas ela parecia fora de controle.

O barulho de metal contra metal causava-lhe arrepios que corriam pela coluna da kunoichi.

_É péssimo não poder coloca-lo em um genjustu,_ pensou distraidamente, escondendo-se atras de uma árvore. _Droga de olhos vermelhos._

Sakura socou violentamente o chão com seus punhos de aco.

(Ve-lo despedacar em mil pedaços era sua parte favorita.)

- Você pode sair agora. - cantarolou baixinho, parecendo uma mulher insana, como se suas palavras fossem para intimida-lo ou algo assim.

Mas intimidação era algo subjetivo, e uma kunai contra seu pescoço e a boca masculina em sua orelha tinha feito seu mundo estremecer nesse impasse.

Ele prendera o pulso feminino num enlace firme, o outro braço em volta de sua cintura, o corpo pressionado firmemente atrás dela.

- Olá, - murmurou, o halito masculino pairando em sua pele.

_Não,_ Sakura pensou, **_Não,_**_ isso _**_não_**_ é certo, eu _**_não_**_ me sinto bem com isso, Sasuke._

- Sakura. Pare de pensar. - sussurrou contra a garganta dela.

Eles permaneceram juntos por mais um tempo, parados, quase sem respirar, os fios de cabelo balançando junto a brisa.

Até que Sakura o empurrou.

- Não, - disse. - Apenas.. não.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Certo._

_Cara, esse treino mostrou um lado super sexy do Uchiha ou isso e so comigo? ahhaha_

_._

_Ai ai personas, um domo arigatou pras gatinhas que enviaram os ultimos comments :)_

_bjo bjo_

_e vamos que vamos!_

* * *

_ ps:_

_Amanha devo trazer mais dessa e de Metamorfose :)_


	20. Poison you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Poison you

_ele escreve um guia passo-a-passo _

_sobre como bater e queimar_

_. . ._

Ambos fingiram que nada tinha acontecido.

Mas havia um desconforto entre eles que não existia antes, uma consciência.

A pele de Sakura queimava cada vez que pensava nisso. Não era mesmo uma reação - foi apenas algo que _aconteceu,_ algo que ela não pode _evitar._

Sakura estremeceu impotente ao vê-lo pousar aqueles olhos negros em si.

Às vezes, quase a fazia corar, mas na maioria das vezes, aquilo só fazia querer quebrar-lhe os ossos. E, mesmo assim, a pancada não seria algo tao potente.

(Dado todas as evidências em contrário, seria realmente muito, muito difícil evitar. Sakura poderia destruir montanhas com os punhos, se assim o desejasse. Ossos não tinham nada a ver com montanhas, mesmo _se_ fossem os ossos de Sasuke.)

Pelas duas semanas seguintes, ela trabalhou ate a exaustão, porque o excesso de trabalho era algo melhor que pensar em Sasuke. Pensar em Sasuke sempre a levava a _pensar_ ainda mais em Sasuke, e isso era algo que nunca mais desejou - querer saber de Sasuke era o mesmo que saber da distância cada vez menor entre eles.

E a distância entre eles a fazia sentir falta dele.

A distância entre eles cada vez menor era como um veneno que Sakura tomaria de bom grado, porque uma morte rápida era melhor que viver lentamente nesssa situacao.

Sasuke era tão bom…

…exatamente por isso.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Uchiha Sasuke: O mais doce veneno!_

_*APANHA*_

_.._

_Bem, personas, la vamos nos :)_

_Eu to em "meia-greve" na facu. Nem todos os meus prfs estao dando aulas... *medo*_

_Entao passei aqui hoje pra trazer mais um dessa e mais outro de Metamorfose (daqui a pouco ;D)_

_._

_Bom, meninas, vamos nessa :)_

_Bjo bjo e domo pelos comments!_


	21. Teach you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Teach you

...

_o que se diz a um coração que ama?_

* * *

O barulho dos saltos ecoavam contra o chão do longo corredor da Academia.

Sakura fez caminho ate a sala 112 - o que era engraçado, de certa forma, porque essa tinha sid sua antiga sala de aula, o lugar onde ela conheceu Naruto e Sasuke.

Ela não costumava pensar sobre este lugar, mas também, estava ocupada demais exausta e trabalhando o tempo inteiro para simplesmente ter a chance de _lembrar-se de qualquer coisa que fosse._

Mas hoje, daria aulas em uma classe da Academia, sobre a importância do jutsu médico.

Ou pelo menos algo que os ajudasse a manter-se vivos.

Sakura pensou em quanto isso era ridículo. Ter um médico durante uma missão era simplesmente imprescindível, em sua opinião. Mas Tsunade insistiu e quem melhor para dar uma lição nesse quesito que ela?

Suspirou e bateu à porta, antes de abri-la tranquilamente, adentrando-se em seguida. Não havia sentido em esperar educadamente do lado de fora, ela era (a _droga _de) Haruno Sakura, e não iria ficar do lado de fora esperando ate que um professor-substituto-Chunin-que-mal-saiu-das-fraudas abrisse a maldita porta e a mandasse entrar. Ela estava acima disso.

Ou não.

* * *

Sasuke jazia em frente a classe, sorrindo de canto.

Tinha a plena atenção dos estudantes, completamente seduzidos por sua figura.

(Sakura sabia que ele estava ensinando. Mas ainda assim, seria muita conicidencia...)

- Ah, Haruno-sama chegou para nos ensinar sobre a importância dos justus médicos. - disse. E inclinou a cabeça apenas uma fracao em sua direção, e toda a classe girou para encará-la com olhos curiosos, largos.

Sakura sorriu amplamente. _Sama?_ Ela iria mostrar o _sama_ pra ele!

- Obrigada, _Uchiha-sensei, -_ respondeu, batendo-lhe os cílios.

Foi com profunda satisfação que ela subiu na parte elevada na frente da sala e começou a ensina-los.

...

O sinal tocou, trazendo-a de volta.

As crianças pareciam genuinamente interessadas no que a kunoichi tinha a dizer. Aquilo era simplesmente ... _revigorante._

Havia uma sala cheia de uma inocência que Sakura não via ha muito tempo.

Estava ao lado de Sasuke quando as crianças saíram em meio a gritos de "Adeus!" e "Até amanhã, Sasuke-sensei!" e "Volte outra vez, Haruno-sama!"

Quando todos haviam partido, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke e sorriu. - Eles realmente te amam, não é?

Sasuke a fitou, e algo que parecia contentamento tocou-lhe a face. - Eles são bons garotos.

Sakura ficou lá, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Ele parecia ... _feliz._

E foi entao que Sakura percebeu que, apesar de seus melhores esforços, ela estava se apaixonando por ele.

De novo.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ahhhh cara, nao e por nada nao, mas isso foi muito kawaii, digam!_

_Cara, estao ouvindo isso?_

_Esse barulho..._

_Das barreiras da Saku-chan ruindo uma a uma ohohoh_

_Ai ai, ela pode correr, mas nao pode se esconder ne ;)_

_Bem, flores, digam pra Hime:_

**_Gostaram? ;D_**


	22. Avoid you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Avoid you

_por que tanto alvoroco por nada?_

...

* * *

Havia um processo muito simples que Sakura se utilizava ao tentar ficar fora do caminho de alguém (leia-se: quando estivesse se escondendo de alguém, e ela estava _sempre se_ escondendo de alguém, desde os ataques pervos de Kakashi-sensei, ate a idiotice de Naruto, e entao Sasuke ... _e suas sasuquices_ ).

_Evitar, evitar, evitar._

Mas, aparentemente, Sasuke havia perdido a paciência com seus atos de "desaparecer no ar"; por isso, parecia que o cara resolvia aparecer em todos os lugares, e Sakura simplesmente _não sabia o que fazer._

Tsunade a fitou astuta e balançou a cabeça. - Você pediu por isso, Sakura.

- Não tenho sequer u_m pouco_ de férias guardadas?

- Não, - respondeu Tsunade, parecendo entediada.

Sakura bufou e se virou para ir embora.

- Você vai ter que enfrentá-lo em algum momento, Sakura.

Sakura congelou por apenas um segundo, os cabelos do barco eriçando as palavras de sua mentora.

Ela parecia pensar sobre isso, parecia que tudo o que Tsunade dizia, encontrava um caminho de racionalização no cérebro da pupila.

Mas entao, em seguida, balançou a cabeça, os fios cor de rosa voando por toda parte, e saiu.

Tsunade recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu para nada em particular.

* * *

N/T:

_Ne, parece que a Hokage ja "sentiu no ar" o que sua pupila tenta a todo custo esconder!_

_Entao, pessoas, tai mais um cpt pra voces._

_.._

_Amanha tmb pretendo postar mais coisas de Naruto, ok._

_Bjo bjo, _

_Hime._

* * *

Ps: galerinha, eu ainda nao respondi os ultimos comments. Fiquei cuidando do meu gatinho durante o dia todo - o bichinho ta doente e eu to morrendo de medo de acontecer qq coisa... inesperada com ele. Entao, quando tiver menos atolada aqui, volto pra papear com cada uma, certinho.

Mas sim, muito obrigada por todos os contatos, flores!


	23. Kiss you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Kiss you

_ele não é sutil_

_ ela não é doce_

* * *

Ela estava saindo do prédio da Hokage, ainda rígida, o andar cambaleado, porque... o que Tsunade sabia sobre ter o coração partido?

Sakura manteve o queixo erguido, imaginando se seria ou não possível arrancar o proprio coração do peito.

Estando entorpecida demais para sentir qualquer coisa.

. .

Konoha fervilhava em suas atividade diurnas.

Sakura só queria ir para casa.

Mas, Deus, ela nunca conseguiria tal, conseguiria?

Ele pegou o pulso feminino e puxou-a para um beco escuro.

Sakura nem sabia porque diabos sequer lutara contra isso, provavelmente porque ele era Sasuke, e ela conhecia seu toque melhor que o próprio nome.

Encontrou-se contra a parede, uma ponta de tijolo saliente raspando contra o quadril (e tudo estava desmoronando, Konoha estava desmoronando - quando aquilo aconteceu mesmo? Bem, talvez fosse apenas sua determinação indo pelo ralo.)

Sakura o fitou e sorriu um sorriso torto.

(Ela realmente deveria odiá-lo ou algo assim. Por que não conseguia odiá-lo, hein?)

- Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim, - ele murmurou, a mao apoiada na parede acima da cabeça rosada.

- Realmente, - ela murmurou em resposta.

- Hn.

E Sakura ja podia sentir seu autocontrole escorregar pelos proprios dedos. - Eu vou _matar_ você.

- Um dia, - O shinobi concordou.

E estava prestes a beijá-la.

Estava prestes a beijá-la e ela não faria nada para detê-lo.

Sakura descobriu que era incapaz de impedir a si mesma de levar a propria mao aos fios negros e puxa-lo para si.

- Um dia, - suspirou em resposta.

- Mas não hoje.

* * *

N/T:

_Ahhhhh cara, certo, isso foi sexy, nao foi?_

_Esses encontros proibidos, em becos escuros, sao as coisas mais hot everrrrrrrr *APANHA*_

_Bem meninas, digam pra Hime**: Curtiram?**_

_Estao gostando de ver como a determinacao da nossa Kunoichi favorita nao e tao inabalavel quanto ela pensava? oh oh oh_

. .

.

**Meninas, arigatou pelos comments!**

_susan, **lightning** (menina, andei papeando com umas leitoras antigas do nyah sobre as fics K-rated da sua pessoinha. E ai, recebeu alguma visitinha nova? :), **Paty** (que saudade da sua pessoa, mulher! To feliz por te "rever" por aqui :D), todos os "guests", Ari, dani, **Soll** (Sua bonita, fica de boa e nao grila com isso, viu! Eu sei que vc e uma fofa e espero que esses teus "lances" se resolvam da melhor maneira possivel ;D),** Gaabe e Paulinha e Nick e Naybaborbosa e Teh** (meninas, domo viu, cara, o buyou - meu gatinho - teve uma infeccao intestinal por um pate - supostamente estragado - que comeu faz uns 3 dias... Ele ainda nao esta 100%, mas em vista do perrengue que passamos anteontem, a leve melhora ja e um adianto... Agora a gente esta ministrando medicacao e fazendo observacao volta e meia. Ai ai, esses bichinhos da gente nos da cada susto, ne!), Hana, nick, **Lia** (ahahah acho que meio que inventei isso! Uma vez fiz isso numa das traducoes - antigas - e o povo curtiu, entao repeti a dose eheheh, fico contente que vc curtiu essas minhas "expressoes malucas", lia! ahaha.), wendel, Nayana, tsu, Flora, Dani, Bela, Lana e Taiana._

_**Voces sao umas lindas!**_


	24. Want you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Want you

_eles são um objeto perfeito para lágrimas_

...

* * *

De alguma forma, aquilo se transformou em uma espécie de _jogo doentio._

Tornou-se um jogo em que ele a trazia a becos escuros e armários de manutenção da Academia e ela o empurrava para os cantos da sala de repouso vazia no hospital.

Não havia regras, mas quando houve regras entre eles?

A primeira pessoa que fosse pega, _perdia_.

E Sakura sempre odiou perder.

E Sasuke sabia disso.

E ele não estava hesitando em usar isso contra ela.

Porque ele a queria. A queria mais do que jamais quis em toda sua vida, mais ate mesmo que sua vingança, mais ate mesmo que seus preciosos tomates, mais que a família que tanto desejou ter, mais que qualquer coisa, ele queria Sakura.

Sasuke queria Sakura como um louco obsessivo, com uma fome que nunca sentira antes.

E essa fome provavelmente sempre estivera la, em algum lugar em seu sistema, encoberto, trancado e escondido bem no fundo, porque ele simplesmente tinha outras coisas nas quais precisava se concentrar que naquele rosa brilhante dos fios de uma garota chamada Sakura.

Ela o empurrou contra a mesa de exame, os lábios incandescentes, tomando-lhe a pele da garganta, os dedos ageis puxando-lhe a camisa.

Sasuke arrastou as mãos ao longo de sua cintura, mas sabia que ela ainda não pertencia a ele.

* * *

N/T:

_Galera, de boa, quem nao iria gostar de "jogar esse jogo" hein?_

_Fala serio, com alguem tao *APANHA* como o Sasuke, ate eu iria "me perder" em becos escuros e salas vazias e APANHA MUITO._

_** Curtiram?**_

_. ._

.

**Aos comments (lindos)**

_amelie, wendel, lele/caio-meus dois loucos lindos!, holic, **lightning** (menina, eu to feliz em saber! Cara, fazia muito tempo - tipo, muito mesmo - que nao falava com algumas dessas minas! Muito legal, flor, muito mesmo. To contente :D), os "guests", **Teh** ( risos, e sim! Eu tirei a ideia do Inuyasha - tipo, aquele gatinho e uma gracinha :D. Ai ai, ADORO rotweiller! Esses caes costumam ser tao leais, tao amigos, gosto muito dessa raca. Nha, manda um carinho ai pra sua cadelinha fofa *e aperta as "bochechas" dela tmb eheh :) AHAHAHAHAH, garota, sua louca! Eu nao tenho nenhum amigo assim pra te apresentar - e ruivo entao, nenhum D; - mas gata, quem nao adoraria um lindo a la "itachi-da-yok", hein? ;D Voce vai encontrar o seu, vai sim :D) Ah, sim, teu "lado maniaco" e hilario e fofo!), dani, **Naraiana** (Menina, quantoooo tempo! Nah, tao bom te ver, flor. Desde o AS ne - apareca mais ;D), susan, luana, luh, hana, lady,** suzi** (Ahahaha concordo plenamente contigo, flor, uma banho de gelo!), **Bela** (ehehe, belita, essa mina ja perdeu a batalha pro Uchiha!), Gaabe, Wonderje, **Yok-chan** (Minha diva-linda-fofa, vc veio que veio, hein eheheh. Ai ai, tao bom tirar uns minutos pra ler, ne. Eu sinto falta disso, cada dia fica mais e mais tenso quanto a tempo D; - risos, vc ta super certa, a determinacao que va pras cucuias, a gente quer mesmo e que o circo pegue fogo! APANHA, Yoko-nick, **Laurinha** (ehehe, mulher, nao foi so impressao nao. Eles andam se beijando muitooooo ;D), MrsWestwick._

_DOMO ARIGATOU! :DD_


	25. Fix you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Fix you

_impasse;_

_ pois eles estão quase lá, mas não ainda_

...

* * *

Ele estava sentado em sua janela.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Sasuke? - perguntou.

Ela estava cansada e suas roupas cheiravam a anti-séptico; ainda trajava um jaleco branco.

Ele sempre arrumava um jeito de chegar em um mau momento.

O shinobi não disse nada, apenas deslizou-se do parapeito da janela.

Seus pés sequer fizeram um ruído ao tocar o chão polido de taco do quarto da kunoichi. E andou em direção a ela, com toda a graça fluida de um predador.

Sakura nunca havia se sentido como uma presa antes.

E realmente, realmente, _realmente_ não gostava nem um pouco de sentir-se assim.

Sakura engoliu em seco. - Você não me respondeu, Sasuke. Que está fazendo aqui?

- Consertando as coisas, - disse.

- Voce não pode, Sasuke, - murmurou. - Eu tenho que-

- Será que isso importa?

- Eu acho que não.

- Hn.

Os dedos masculino deslizaram até a blusa vermelha.

Ele podia sentir os músculos femininos tremerem sob seu toque, quando as pontas de seus dedos calejados roçaram ao longo de uma cicatriz no abdômen dela. Era algo de cerca de três centímetros. Sasuke imaginou que aquilo havia sido feito pela lamina de uma katana.

E ele não pode evitar que seus ónix brilhassem num vermelho ameaçador. - Quem fez isso?

Sakura o fitou por baixo dos cílios.

Havia algo de sombrio e sinistro em seu sorriso quando pronunciara as próximas palavras. - Ele esta morto. Quebrei o pescoço dele.

Ele a fitou por um longo momento.

O sorriso obscuro permaneceu nos labios da moca.

Sasuke apenas grunhiu e tomou-lhe a boca.

Ele iria consertá-la.

* * *

N/T:

_Ahhhh, Deus, digam pra mim, esse Sasuke e todo seducao ou nao e?!_

_*A.P.A.N.H.A*_

_._

_Meninas, tai mais um pra voces ;D_

_Amanha devo voltar com mais um algo pra gente,_

_OBHandHH deve estar aqui no domingo - lembrando que e o penultimo cpt! *chorando*_

_.._

_Bonecas, vou-me!_

_Nos vemos loguinho,_

_bjitos,_

_Hime._

* * *

Ps: Consegui colocar um monte de contatos em dia - Ufa, gracas a kami! Mas flores, as Pms ainda estao em andamento, eu meio que to fazendo isso aos pouquinhos. Tudo culpa da "vida real"...

Pps: ADORO os commets das senhoritas bonitas. Eu sei, fiquei repetitiva. Mas... tem como nao agradecer todo esse carinho lindo de voces? Fofas bonitas, vcs me deixam muito alegre. Mesmo mesmo :)


	26. Hold you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Hold you

_não deixe o sol lhe pegar chorando_

. . .

* * *

Sakura deixou o hospital às 02:00 da manha.

Ela acabou de sair. Não sabia para onde estava indo, não exatamente.

Às vezes, só precisava andar.

(Normalmente caminhava por ai quando tinha acabado de perder alguém, mas não necessariamente. Hoje, a necessidade de caminhar aderiu ao padrão.)

Estava tudo escuro e perfeitamente silencioso.

Sakura estremeceu sob o tecido do uniforne do hospital, o tecido muito fino sequer conseguia mante-la protegida contra a brisa noturna. Esfregou os braços enquanto caminhava, seus pes levando-a para qualquer lugar, e tudo em que podia pensar era que naquela linha estática, _beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _ - e na expressao no rosto da mãe do rapaz, e no sangue encrostado sob suas unhas.

E então ela viera parar no campo de treinamento de sua infância.

Bateu os punhos contra o boneco de madeira, sem chakra, apenas os punhos e a madeira e os socos.

Sakura nem percebeu que estava chorando, até que notou que não era apenas o sangue de seus dedos que caia no chão agora.

Meia hora depois, caiu de joelhos no chão, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, o punho ainda pressionado contra a madeira.

- Sakura?

Ela nem sequer olhou para cima.

- H-hey, Sasuke. - soluçou.

Podia ouvi-lo caminhando em sua direção, ela estava - sempre esteve - realmente hipersensitiva com relacao a Sasuke. Ainda.

Ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado. - O que aconteceu?

Claro. Ele não ia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo no campo de treinamento que usavam em sua infância no meio da noite.

Ele não iria perguntar se ela estava bem.

Não, ele apenas perguntaria a única coisa que a deixaria inquieta. Claro.

Ela sorriu um sorriso um pouco fraco, ainda fitando o chão. - Eu-eu perdi alguém hoje, Sasuke. Um menino. Ele-ele tinha apenas onze anos.

- Não foi culpa sua. - disse, e Sakura esperaria tal suavidade na voz de qualquer pessoa, menos na de Sasuke.

Solucou. - É s-sempre minha culpa. Eu nao fui boa o suficiente. Nao tive chakra suficiente. Ele está morto, porque eu não pude salvá-lo.

E entao...

Aquele foi o abraço mais embaraçoso que Sakura ja experimentou.

Sasuke trouxe ambos os barcos simultaneamente e tentou abraçá-la, e ela também, ao mesmo tempo, e o resultado foi uma espécie de meio-abraço.

Por um momento, ela permaneceu em seus braços.

Em seguida, a barragem rompeu-se, e Sakura se dissolveu em lágrimas, com o rosto pressionado contra o peito masculino.

* * *

N/T:

_Nhaa, incrivel, ne?!_

_Quando ela mais precisa, parece que ele esta la._

_Ai ai, ele ja fez seu caminho atraves do coracao da nossa heroina :)_

_Lindonas, curtiram?_

* * *

Ps: Hoje teremos OBHandHH :) - penultimo cpt!


	27. Fuck you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Fuck you

_ele estava sozinho com ela naquela noite,_

_ ambos meio bêbados _

_tateando um ao outro no escuro_

. . .

* * *

Ambos estavam bêbados (ela pensou).

E não tinha idéia do que estavam fazendo (ele pensou).

Mas ambos estavam errados.

Sasuke pressionou-a contra a parede, dedos tateando e procurando e desejando e Sakura gemendo porque ele _simplesmente parecia não estar perto o suficiente._

Ela queria afundar-se nele, entrar em sua pele, fundir-se e esquecer o porque dele _nunca_ estar _perto o suficiente_ e aquela sensação parecia mata-la por dentro.

Os dedos do rapaz enviava-lhe arrepios pela pele, subindo ate a barra de sua saia, passeando pelas coxas, e ela _simplesmente não podia parar._

Ela estava bêbada e não podia parar e isso não deveria estar acontecendo, mas o fato não a impediu de esfregar-se contra seu peito nu.

Porque ela queria isso.

Porque ele era Sasuke.

Porque ela era Sakura e era louca e apesar de tudo, _ela ainda o amava._

Foderam contra a parede e Sakura percebeu que não podia deixá-lo ir.

* * *

* Woahhh, finalmente, hein! *apanha*

** Meninas, eu finalmente fiz um "Facebook pra Hime" (tb, depois dos puxoes de orelha... ahah). Cheguei a add todas as meninas das minhas listas de Emails e do falecido orkut, mas provavelmente nao todas... Entao, se quiserem add, sejam bem vindas :) - Link no meu perfil ou procurar por Kah Hime ;D


	28. Regret you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

_Regret you _

_sua doce simetria completamente despedacada_

. . .

Sakura acordou com a boca seca, um gosto horrível na garganta, e em um quarto que nunca tinha visto antes. Quase tentou se sentar-se, ate que percebeu que sua cabeça latejava e era melhor simplesmente não se mover.

Caiu de volta a cama ( o que doeu pra caramba também, mas deitada doía muito menos), e enrolou-se em uma pequena bola.

E foi então que percebeu que não estava exatamente sozinha.

Virou-se e viu Sasuke.

Um Uchiha Sasuke ainda dormindo.

E la estava algo incrivelmente íntimo, algo que a kunoichi não conseguia colocar em palavras.

Ah, sim, certo, Sasuke era lindo, e ela nunca tinha pensado que algo assim fosse acontecer.

Mas ela estava tão cansada.

Tão cansada.

E levantar-se iria deixa-la ainda mais cansada, entao preferiu continuar assim e esquecer a cabeça que ainda doía, suas roupas que… nem sabia onde estavam. So precisava descansar.

Lidaria com Sasuke depois.

(As repercussões do fato sequer lhe ocorreram até entao.

Ele era apenas _Sasuke._ O que poderia acontecer, fala serio?)

* * *

_* E depois da bebedeira e de uns bons amassos... veem as repercussões. Hummmmm_

_** Meninas, esse final de semana terminamos a postagem de "31 dias"._

_*** Eu to feliz, nem creio que consegui finalizar mais de 90% da agenda de marco! :)_

_**** A Agenda de Posts de Abril estara online ate domingo - no perfil da hime._

_***** Galerinha, arigatou por deixarem sua marquinha por aqui. Mesmo, to muito feliz :DD_


	29. Need you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Need you

_ele não acha que teme qualquer coisa no mundo,_

_ exceto a felicidade_

...

Sasuke fitou a chuva pela janela do composto Uchiha.

Estava chovendo bastante.

O estrondo de um trovão foi alto o suficiente para queimar-lhe os ouvidos; o céu iluminou-se, um raio riscando-o impedoso.

Sakura lançou-lhe uma olhadela, pouco antes de partir.

Foi tanto o momento mais curto, quanto o mais longo de sua vida, Sasuke pensou, confuso.

Fora muito simples e muito complexo, e tudo o que ela havia feito foi assentir, mas de alguma forma pensou em tudo o _que_ tinha acontecido, todo o longo caminho que colocara ambos juntos novamente.

Ela apenas olhou para ele, olhos verdes repletos de calmaria, e em seguida acenou com a cabeça.

Sasuke simplesmente não podia acreditar que ela ainda não havia partido antes dele acordar. Teria sido muito mais fácil para ela.

(A kunoichi enganchou as pernas em volta dele e sussurrou "_Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você, por que preciso tanto de você?".)_

Mas, então, nada de valor vinha fácil.

Sasuke, de todas as pessoas, sabia disso.

_Passos de bebê,_ pensou, quase sorrindo, e entao levantou-se para se vestir.

Ele tinha uma aula para dar hoje.

* * *

* Domo pelos comments :DD

** Hoje eu quero trazer o penultimo shot tmb, amanha a Agenda de Abril estara online :)

*** Semana que vem trarei mais cpts das Long-shot em curso e outras att dos drabbles diversos.

**** Logo logo teremos coisas bemmmm legais la no perfil das TradPontoCom :)

***** Claudinha, eu fiquei muito feliz em te ver por aqui :DD Mesmo mesmo mesmo ;)))


	30. Love You

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Love You

_entre eles havia uma história de silêncio, apenas contada durante a noite_

...

Ele abriu a porta da frente e piscou confuso para a garota meio cambaleante ao batente do portao.

- Oi. - suspirou.

- Sakura?

- Eu não me sinto muito bem.

Sasuke mal conseguiu pegá-la a tempo antes que tombasse ao chão.

A pele estava queimando numa febre viciosa e tremores notorios pelo corpo, batia os dentes enquanto inconscientemente procurava pelo calor do corpo masculino.

Sasuke suspirou, tomando-a no colo e trazendo-a para dentro do Distrito.

.

Ela era tão leve.

Franziu o cenho, notando as olheiras sob os olhos da kunoichi. Quando foi a ultima vez que conseguiu dormir um pouco?

Colocou-a em sua cama e deu um passo para trás, somente para vê-la tremer em seguida.

- Eu volto logo, - murmurou, em seguida procurando por mais cobertores.

Sua mãe sempre dizia '_suar fazia bem para mandar a febre embora, Sasu-chan',_ e bem, não custava nada tentar, certo?

Pegou dois cobertores grossos do armário do corredor - eram velhos e cheiravam estranho, ele nunca os usou anteriormente - voltando em seguida para seu quarto.

Sakura ainda tremia e Sasuke cobriu-a bem, as maos traçando leve caricias circulares em suas costas, o indicador seguindo o caminho da coluna feminina.

Ela tremeu violentamente, e enquanto Sasuke a cobria por completo, percebeu que ele provavelmente a amava ja fazia muito, muito tempo.

* * *

*Amanha teremos o ultimo :)


	31. Keep you

** Ultimo projeto traduzido "Drabble" de Ferias:** SasuSaku

_**Postagens: diarias.**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_**Universo:** Pos Canon_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Angst/Outros _

_** Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Dedicatoria: **Essa aqui vai pra Roosi. _

_**Sinopse: **Ao menos, a guerra acabou. _

_**Autora: sarsaparillia**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**_Thirty one days in November_**

**_Trinta e um Dias em Novembro_**

_Por Sarsaparillia_

_Traducao por Hime_

_Presente para Roosi_

* * *

Keep you

_isto esta nos levando ao amor a gravidade zero_

...

Sakura acordou sentindo-se desorientada e enjoada, fitando o teto que raramente vira, e que fora apenas uma vez por esse ângulo.

- Bom dia, - cumprimentou a voz masculina em seu ouvido.

Piscou, sonolenta. - Bom dia. Como eu cheguei aqui?

- Você estava doente.

Sakura o fitou, ainda tonta. - Eu estava?

- Você estava.

Piscou algumas vezes, tentou lembrar de detalhes sobre a noite anterior. E tudo o que veio foi uma imensidão de branco - tudo o que realmente poderia lembrar era que estava tremendo violentamente no hospital e recebendo ordens de voltar para casa.

(parece que havia acontecido bastante coisa. Sakura não podia dizer se gostava ou nao dessa teoria.)

E agora estava deitada na cama ao lado de Sasuke, cobertas macias e quentes lhe envolvendo e sequer tinha a energia suficiente para se mover. Mas-

- Eu acho que deveria ir, - disse a kunoichi calmamente.

- Não.

- Não o quê?

- Não vá.

Havia infinitas promessas nessa declaração.

Havia uma série de possibilidades e Sakura queria explorá-las.

Ele ainda era Sasuke e ela ainda era Sakura e eles provavelmente tinham milhares de problemas.

Provavelmente sempre brigariam e ela ficaria bêbada e ele sempre acabaria salvando-a.

E Sakura estava bem com isso.

Avançou um pouco para mais perto dele.

(Só para ver se ele iria deixá-la faze-lo.)

Sasuke suspirou, e trouxe-a em seus braços.

- Confortável?

- Sim.

(E ela sempre seria apaixonada pelo Judas.)

_fin._


End file.
